


Would You Be My Husband?

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from madigrasqueen: This idea has been on my mind a lot. Movav wedding and/or marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Be My Husband?

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar has been in a relationship with Vav for a year now, and within that year they’ve done everything together. They’ve fought side by side, they’ve argued, they’ve made up, they’ve made out and everything in between. Mogar is the happiest he’s ever been, and his heart still flutters at the sight of Vav.

Mogar still doesn’t understand some things about human relationships though. He’s aware that Vav is his boyfriend, and that they’re relationship is exclusive. But he’s seen other types of human romantic relationships involving rituals with rings and festivities. He doesn’t know much about this, but the concept could be important to him and Vav, so he seeks out help.

“Your boyfriend’s not here.” X-Ray’s eyes don’t leave the TV screen where he’s just unlocked another achievement. Mogar steps in front of the screen blocking the heroes view.

“Didn’t you hear me? He’s not here.”

Mogar crosses his arms. “I have a question.”

X-Ray frowns and pauses his game rather reluctantly. He waves his hand in a gesture for Mogar to continue.

“Some humans participate in rituals involving rings with their mates. What is the purpose of this?” Mogar questions, and X-Ray is surprised by the hesitation in Mogar’s face.

“You mean a wedding?”

Mogar nods.

The breath in X-Ray’s lungs escapes without his permission, and he slumps back on the couch. How does he explain this to a guy that was raised by bears? Also is Mogar considering marrying Vav? Holy shit this is to serious for his Saturday morning mind.

“Well when 2 people love each other they can want to live together forever, so they get married. That’s where they exchange rings like you said, and someone has to make it official. It basically just makes your relationship official for legal stuff, so everything you own your partner would also own. Does that make sense?”

Mogar nods, and it frustrates X-Ray that he can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“How would I go about arranging this?”

X-Ray’s eyes widen. Oh shit he’s seriously considering it. “Well generally one partner proposes to the other with an engagement ring. If they say yes then you plan the whole thing together. But Mogar this is a _huge_ commitment, people take it very seriously.”

Mogar rolls his eyes. “I’m aware of that.”

“So you really want to marry Vav huh?”

Mogar nods like it’s the most simple question in the world, and maybe it is for him. X-Ray cannot believe he’s gonna have to buy a suit because of this. Mogar probably doesn’t know the procedure for a proposal.

“Dude before you do this you should probably watch some proposal videos online.”

Mogar takes this information and heads out. He has a proposal to arrange after all.

********

Mogar spends a good week researching proposals and all the ways to go about one. He picks up on common themes, the expensive engagement rings and the kneeling before your partner. Mogar has no idea what kind of ring Vav would like, but he does someone who might be able to make a suitable one.

“You want me to do what?” Hilda questions as she turns away from her current invention.

“I need a ring for Vav. I want you to make it.”

Hilda pinches the bridge of her nose and sets aside her engineering tools. She had thought Mogar was understanding things fully at this point but apparently she was wrong.

“Mogar I can’t make _anything_ , I engineer weapons and other technology. I’m not a jeweller.”

Mogar shakes his head and sighs. “I do not want to give him a gemstone. I wish to give him something useful, you make useful things.”

Hilda’s eyes widen. “You want a weaponized ring?”

Mogar grins like a child being offered a toy. Hilda laughs and gets to work immediately.

“Well I’m sure he’ll be expecting something like this from you. I’ve been meaning to give Vav a weapon for a while, he can’t really attack anything with slow motion.”

Mogar’s still grinning gleefully. “What exactly are you crafting?”

Hilda doesn’t pause her work as she answers. “This ring will have a button on it that when pressed will summon a bow and an unlimited supply of arrows.”

Mogar nods with a dopey smile on his face, Hilda laughs at his expression. They spend the a couple hours making small talk while Hilda works. Most of their conversation is Mogar talking about Vav, but what did Hilda expect with the vigilante planning to propose.

“Here you go. Go make Vav a happy boy.” Hilda drops three rings into Mogar’s open hand; one engagement ring and 2 wedding bands.

“What do these two do?” Mogar questions holding up the wedding bands to his face.

“They work like a radio, whenever you to get separated you can still talk to each other whenever you want.”

Mogar grins. “Thank you.”

Hilda shrugs. “No problem, I’m looking forward to the wedding.”

**********

Mogar has never felt so nervous in his life. In fact he felt less nervous when he got into a fight with a wolf with just his bare hands. Why is he so nervous? Vav isn’t going to say no, he knows this. So why is he doubting himself?

Mogar adjusts his tie that he’s wearing with his usual pelt and shorts. He knocks loudly on the door to Vav’s apartment and his hand almost stutters in its movements. The door is pulled open almost instantly and Vav’s confused and happy face greets him like a fresh breeze.

“Mogar why are you wearing a tie?”

Mogar takes a deep breath and drops to one knee like he saw all those people do in the videos he watched. He pauses as he watches Vav’s face flicker from confusion to realisation to awe. Mogar brings up the ring box he found opening it to show Vav the lovely ring Hilda had made. The ring has a stainless steel band, and what looks like a ruby as the jewel; but the jewel is actually the button.

Vav’s hands come up to cover his mouth and his eyes are shinning with unshed tears. Mogar’s face is split into a grin as he starts his speech.

“Vav, I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. We have been enemies, allies, friends and boyfriends. Would you be my husband?”

Vav squeals in excitement. “Yes! A thousand times yes!”

Vav pulls Mogar up by his wrists and pulls him into a gleeful kiss. They both break the kiss with their uncontrollable smiles. Mogar takes Vav’s hand in his own and carefully puts the ring on his ring finger.

Vav grins down at it.

“Hilda made this. It is also a weapon.”

Vav’s eyes widen impossibly larger and his jaw falls loose. He gapes at the ring he’s now wearing in wonder. Mogar smirks and presses the button watching as a bow appears in Vav’s hand along with a quiver of arrows that seem to be made of pure energy.

Vav’s eyes are shining with pure excitement. He makes a bunch of excited high pitch noise while basically vibrating with joy. He presses the button again making the weapon vanish, and pulls Mogar into a tight hug.

“You’re the best fiancé ever!”


End file.
